Hearts that are Bound
by S.O.S-girls
Summary: Very different girls, each with a troubled past, find that their lives cross paths during their time in Konoha. OC's and Canons used, some bad language, and story changes perspective between characters. Please review...please! We're begging you. "
1. Chakra: A look into the future

Chapter One: Chakra

Sasuke moved back as Itachi raised his finger.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke," Itachi gasped between pained breaths, "There won't be a next time."  
Then Itachi's simply poked Sasuke's forehead, the same as Itachi had done only years before…

Hours later, after speaking with Madara and learning the truth about Itachi's story, Sasuke stood staring, motionless, at his older brother as he lay there; Sasuke had left him.

Newly-detected chakra clouded Sasuke's mind.

Chakra? It's not Zetsu's or Madara's… It feels like… A ninja… An Akatsuki member?… Definitely a kunoichi… Konan? Too young…

Sasuke reactivated the Sharingan turned towards the strange chakra he had felt. Nothing…

Was that a tress of hair? He thought, as something golden~ the exact shade of sunset ~ seemed to move. This chakra… I can almost see it. An Aura… and… tears? Why would she be crying?

Sasuke tensed; all thoughts of Itachi were gone. He placed a hand on his katana; the other reached for a kunai. The chakra moved again, and then again. She was coming towards him, hesitantly. Sasuke gripped the kunai harder. He tensed up and shot the knife into the air. It sunk solidly in the trunk of a frail, sickly tree, narrowly missing the face of a kunoichi with the strange chakra… Sasuke straightened, confused. And now that he was closer, her chakra seemed almost familiar. Sasuke heard something behind him and spun around, katana drawn.

A young ninja with the mask of a fox held Itachi's lifeless corpse, his arm slung over her shoulder. The kunoichi ignored Sasuke.

He didn't know what Konoha wanted with Itachi's body, but he wasn't about to let this girl get away. Defeating his brother hadn't worn him out; instead, Sasuke was now almost twitching, he had so much spare energy. Besides, how hard could a she be to defeat?

But he couldn't move. He glanced down, and froze. She had placed two clones under ground; they now held him in place.

Growling, Sasuke threw a second kunai. The face of the fox fell away in two pieces, Sasuke stared.

Tears were falling softly across her skin, pale and ashy, over her cheeks and delicately shaped lips. But her mouth was dull in comparison to her addictive royal blue eyes.

"Sayuri?" Sasuke asked, shocked. The girl just stared at him, before turning away and running back into the trees, Itachi's body at her side.  
What's going on…? Sasuke thought.

Rain was pouring hard in Konoha. The sky was dark, illuminated only momentarily by angry flashes of lightning.

Konoha hospital sat amongst the mess, those within its walls gazing out the windows at the storm outside.

Two young ninja stood outside a large door which led to the patient's rooms. They were forbidden from entering, and they stood in silence. The girl fidgeted in her place.

"K-Kiba-kun…do you think she's all right?" her soft voice was quieter than usual and she fiddled with her hands.

The boy beside her looked to the ceiling, eyes closed.

"I'm not sure, Hinata-chan, but I really hope so."

They became silent once more as a mutual sense of dread crept over them. Kiba sniffed the air.

"Hmmm…they're on their way up."

A few moments later, a small group burst through the stairwell door and towards the pair. The blond spoke first.

"Is she ok?" he asked, panting for breath. The rest of the group nodded, trying to catch their breath as well. They were all soaking wet from running in the rain.

Hinata shook her head.

"We're not sure Naruto-kun. Nobody will tell us."

"I couldn't do anything to help her before, and now…" Kiba turned and punched the wall.

"Dammit!" he yelled, "We can't do anything to help. We can't even _try_ if they won't let us know what's going on!"

Naruto's hands clenched into fists at his side. The rest of the group stood in silence.

Suddenly the door burst open and several doctors and nurses came running from the room in a hurry, each of them glancing at the group before turning away and continuing down the hall.

"Get her to the emergency room!" a doctor ordered from inside the room.

As the group of young Kunoichi and shinobi watched, a young girl was wheeled out of the room on a stretcher. Her small, delicate face was pale, even against the pure white pillow, her dark hair messily encircling her face. Her expression was pained, and her breathing was shallow and labored. Her eyes were closed and she made no reaction as her friends called out her name.

She was wheeled by them quickly as the doctors rushed her down the hall.

Only Kiba and Naruto, the two closest as she was rushed past, heard the single word that escaped her lips.

A barely audible whisper, "Sasuke-kun".


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2: Leaving

_The sound of her sobs could be heard through the forest. She made no effort to quiet her cries, she was too upset to even think of such things. That was how he found her. Her back against a tree, legs pulled up tight against her body. Her face was burried in her knees, her sobs violently shaking her little body._

_"Okarina?"_

_His voice was quiet as he knelt down beside the crying girl. At first there was no response, but after a moment, she turned her head slightly towards him, revealing her tear stained face. Kiba saw his own upset expression reflected in the blue-green pools of her eyes, and forced himself to smile a bit._

_"Okarina, what are you doing out here all alone? We've been looking for you for hours." he said, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. She shuddered, trying to regain her composure. Trying to stop the tears._

_"If you don't want to talk, it's fine." He said, sitting down beside her. "I'll just stay with you until you decide to head back." He chuckled. "Maybe they'll all think I disapeared too, huh?"_

_They sat in silence for a while. Five minutes passed by, ten minutes, fifteen. Kiba's eyes were closed, his head resting against the tree, his hands behind his head creating a barrier between the two._

_Without warning, Okarina's arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, his eyes flew open. Again, she cried. This time her face burying itself into his chest._

_"Why did it all have to happen!" she shrieked._

_Kiba didn't know what to say. For once, he was at a loss of words._

_"Why did mom and dad have to die? Why? Why did they have to leave me? I should be dead too!"_

_Kiba pushed her away slightly, forcing her to look him in the eyes._

_"Don't you dare say that! Don't ever say anything like that again!" he yelled, instantly regreting his tone of voice. He watched Okarina's lower lip tremble. He had never yelled at her before, not like that._

_Her cries grew louder, and whatever she tried to tell him, was made unintelligable by her hysteric sobs._

_"I'm sorry." he said, standing up, pulling her along with him. "I should probably take you home."_

_"NO!" she yelled, pulling her face into his shirt. "They're going to take me away!"_

_Kiba looked at her, puzzled._

_'Take her away? How? Why?' he wondered silently. 'What is she talking about?'_

_As if she was reading his mind, she answered._

_"They said Kenji isn't old enough to take proper care of all of us. They said that he can stay with Kei, but me and Kana have to go far away! They're taking me away from, Kenji, Kei, a-and you too!"_

_Kiba stood there for a moment. "They can't do that!" he shouted, "I won't let them!"_

_"Y-you won't?" Okarina asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve._

_"Of course not!" he said, smiling at her. "Theres no way I'm giving up my best friend without a fight!"_

_Okarina giggled, throwing her arms around him in a hug, standing on tiptoe. Even though he was only a year older, he was almost a head taller than his 6 year old companion._

_"So, I get to stay with you?" she asked._

_"Forever and ever!" he said, with a smirk."But that means you listen to me from now on!"_

_"But that's no fair!"_

_"I'm older, it is too fair!"_

_"Fine..." she looked up at him quizzically. "But you swear they won't take me away?"_

_"I promise!"_

_With that, the two laughed, and headed towards home. _

_"Okarina! Kiba!"_

_The two were suddenly surrounded by a large crowd. Okarina's siblings and Kiba's family among them. The two were pulled away from eachother as they were showered in hugs and reprimandings. Their family's made it very clear how frightened they had been of the children's dissapearance._

_The two were dragged to their homes, without another word, but that wouldn't be their last time to see eachother that night._

_About an hour after everyone at home was asleep, Okarina snuck out of the house, small bag in hand, and carefully made her way to Kiba's house. He was already waiting for her as she arrived, and he led her quietly up to his room._

_The two helped lay out Okarina's blanket and she sat upon it, a frown on her face._

_"I don't think you can keep the promise." she said, looking around the familiar room. " Auntie says she's taking me and Kana tomorrow. She's already packed up my room. This was all I have left." she held up the bag._

_The two layed down on their beds in silence. A long time passed in that silence before Okarina finally spoke._

_"When they let me come back, will you still be my friend?" she asked, quietly._

_"Of course!"_

_"Even if it takes a long time...even if I'm different."_

_"I'll be you friend forever, and I don't think clumsy little Okarina can change too much."_

_"But Kana changed a lot when she grew up, she wasn't as much fun." Okarina sounded worried._

_"I swear I'll still be your friend even if you become boring like Kana." he said. "Besides, I could always have fun picking on you."_

_Okarina giggled slightly, but the laugh died quickly, replaced by silence._

_"Hey, Kiba. Do you promise you won't forget?" Okarina's voice was quiet, worried._

_"I promise!" he said, frustrated. In his mind, he knew he could never forget someone like her. He looked over at her. He could never forget that girl with dark purple hair, made short after their failed attempt at trimming it. The girl he'd spent every day with for the last 3 years. His best friend. It upset him that she even believed that he COULD forget._

_"How about this..." he said, trying to assure her. He stood up and pulled a small chakram out of his drawer. A gift from his parents, his prized possesion. He handed it to her. She looked at it and smiled at the dog painted on it._

_"I'll lend you this until you come back. But when we see each other again, I want it back, ok! I'm not gonna forget, so you better not, either!"_

_Okarina, smiled, then fiddled with the necklace around her neck._

_"Then we'll make a switch! That's my mother's locket, so be careful with it!" she said, placing it into his hand._

_The two smiled, knowing there was no way they'd ever forget each other, and that no matter what, they'd see each other again. Before long, the two had fallen asleep._

_When Kiba awoke the next morning, Okarina was already gone. He looked around and sighed._

_"Come back soon." he said to no one as he stared out his window. Alone, for the first time in years._


	3. The Missing Student

Chapter Three: The "Missing" Student

_Iruka snapped his head towards the door as an Anbu slipped through and  
approached him. He was just explaining the concept of genjutsu when the ninja  
intruded._

_"Could you wait before taking her?" Iruka asked rather loudly._

_The students created a dull roar, feeling something important must've brought an  
Anbu into class. Teacher and Anbu Black Op whispered amongst each other. They  
seemed to be arguing about something significant… Iruka shook his head, saying  
no or rejecting whatever the other had asked or stated._

_"Why is she in the hospital?" the Anbu asked._

_"She had a series of fainting spells a few days ago," Iruka answered._

_Sasuke realized they were talking about their sick student, Sayuri._

_Why would they want her? he thought to himself._

_Shikamaru was obviously thinking the same thing._

_"I wonder why she's always fainting so much…"_

_"Maybe it's anxiety…" Sasuke suggested._

_"Anxiety?" Shikamaru reverberated, puzzled._

_"What's there to be anxious about? We're just going to a ninja academy…" Kiba interjected._

_"I get pretty anxious right before snack time…" Choji admitted._

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and Choji grinned._

_"But seriously, what would an Anbu want with one of us?" Ino asked._

_Sasuke noticed the Anbu making his way towards them. Once the ninja was  
closer, he realized how small he was. Sasuke wondered if it was his brother._

_"Are you all behaving?" he asked._

_Sasuke instantly recognized Itachi's voice._

_"Yes," they all replied, smiling sheepishly._

_"Sasuke," Itachi whispered in his ear, "Where's Sayuri?"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. So he and his fellow pupils' speculations were correct.  
The Anbu Black Ops wanted their classmate…_


	4. Okarina's Test

Chapter 4: Okarina's test

"Kana!"

"Mmmph…"

"Kana!"

"What is it!" The brown haired girl shouted as she pulled her pillow towards her, yanking her blanket up to her face.

"What's got you so snippy?" Okarina asked as she plopped down next to her sister on the bed. She peeked at Kana's face from between the sheets, and could make out the glare her sister was sending her.

"There's a little thing I like to call sleep. Maybe you should try it sometimes. It's loads of fun so long as it's not interrupted by stupid little sisters and their annoying chatter! Now go away and let me sleep!" Kana pulled the pillow firmly around her head, covering her ears, her eyes shut tight. Okarina wasn't giving up so easily.

"Kana! Wake up, right now! It's important!" the small girl shook her sister. When the only response she received was a grumble, she pulled the pillow and blanket off of Kana swiftly, throwing them to the other end of the room. Kana turned to look at Okarina, her eyes filled with anger.

"What…is…it…?" Kana said through clenched teeth as she sat up on her bed. Okarina looked at her sister and smiled.

"I just came to tell you, I graduate from my training today!" Okarina giggled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"That's all?!" Shouted Kana. "You woke me up _this_ early just to tell me _that_?!" Suddenly Kana was out of bed, and heading straight for Okarina. She wasn't playing around right now, Okarina could tell, her sisters moves were being ruled by her anger. Any strike aimed at Okarina was a strike meant to hurt.

'Guess I'll just have to keep out of her way, then.' She thought as her sister reached her. A swing came around, meant to hit her in the face, but Okarina dipped down quickly then ran out of her sister's room.

"Sorry to skip out on you sis, but I've got a class to go to!" Okarina giggled and ran down the hall. She could hear Kana's frustrated growl behind her, and knew she'd won.

As she ran towards the kitchen, she nearly crashed head on into her aunt.

"My goodness, what have I told you about running in the house?" her aunt demanded, looking down at Okarina from behind her glasses. "This house is not extra practice ground for that little school of yours."

"But it's not just a school, auntie! Being a ninja is a way of life!" Okarina jumped up and down. "And today I'll be an official ninja! Won't it be great?"

Her aunt sighed. "You know what I think about all this. I really wish you'd give up on these fantasies of becoming a ninja. Just look where it got my sister."

Okarina looked away from her aunt for a moment, her expression blank. Her aunt realized what she'd said too late, and she pulled her niece close.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that." Her voice was quiet.

"I-It's ok." Okarina said, looking up at her aunt, a smile on her face. "I know you didn't really mean it." She gently pulled herself out of her aunt's embrace and walked past her and into the kitchen.

"I'm just grabbing an apple, ok, auntie!" Okarina said, grabbing the fruit and taking a large bit.

"Alright, well…just be careful, okay? Make sure you're home in time for lunch this time!" her aunt said. However, Okarina was already out the door before her aunt had finished talking.

Okarina ran full speed towards the school, finishing her apple in record timing and discarding the core in the nearest garbage can. Upon reaching the school, however, she found she was the only one there.

"Hmmm…maybe I left too early…" she wondered as she sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall of the building. She yawned and closed her eyes. What seemed like just a moment later, her eyes opened and she noticed she was now surrounded by other children.

Some of them were looking at her, but most were completely ignoring her existence. She sighed. This was just another day in the village of the sand.

"Hey, leaf girl!" a shout rang out across the school yard, and the murmurs of the other children ceased. Everyone turned to face Okarina's direction.

"Yes?" Okarina asked, quietly. "Do you need something?" A large group of children, most of whom looked a bit older than her, stepped forward, stopping right in front of her.

"Why did you even bother to show up?" demanded the leader of the group, a large girl with spiky brown hair. "You're not even a real member of this village and even if you were, you're too young. You're over two years younger than me and younger than the rest of the class as well."

Okarina looked at the girl, and stood up slowly. She smiled slightly and took a step closer to the girl.

"Well, not all of us need 8 years to master basic techniques, Chinatsu-san. In fact, I've been in this class 2 years less than you. How many techniques _have_ you mastered?" she laughed, "Oh right, not many, seeing as how sensei asked me to tutor you…but you never took me up on any of those offers. What, were you too embarrassed to be seen learning from an 11 year old from the leaf village? Is that it?"

Many of the children stared at Okarina then looked back towards Chinatsu. The large girl was turning several shades of red, her hands clasped into fists.

"I'm going to kill you!" Chinatsu screamed, lunging for Okarina.

In a split second, Okarina had already carefully examined each of her possible attacks. If Chinatsu swung with a punch, Okarina would drop to the ground, knocking Chinatsu's legs out from under her. If she attacked with a kick, Okarina was sure enough of her abilities that she could jump over the girl, using her head as a hurdle and knocking her over in the process. However, if Chinatsu were to attack too close, Okarina would have to complete a maneuver she preferred not to go through with early in the morning.

'Of course it just had to be _that_ one didn't it…' Okarina thought as Chinatsu ran towards her, her arms reached out as if to strangle her. Okarina sighed and jumped up in the air, doing a back flip and landing on the roof of the school. She nearly lost her footing but she steadied herself in time to see Chinatsu run straight into the side of the building before realizing Okarina was no longer there.

Okarina smiled wide and burst out laughing.

"Wow, Chinatsu, you're sure gonna make one great ninja! The enemy would never get a chance to hurt you… You'd manage that all on your own!" Her loud laughing was suddenly cut short when a hand came down on her shoulder. She looked up to see the large figure of one of the teachers.

"Miss Miyaga, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from bullying the other students so early in the morning." The man said, pulling Okarina to her feet and pulling her back down off the roof. "Now apologize to Miss Hayashi."

"What if I were to tell you I wasn't the one to start these fights?" Okarina said, looking up at him smiling sweetly.

"You know I've never bought that, so you might as well give up. Miss Hayashi is from a very important family in the Sand Village, you know that."

"And I'm just an orphan from the Leaf Village, huh?" Okarina muttered. "Heh…oh well…"

Okarina slowly reached Chinatsu who was standing there, glaring at her as she held a hand to her bleeding nose. Apparently she'd been running for that wall a lot faster than Okarina had noticed. She had to stifle a giggle.

"Now apologize." The teacher's voice was quiet but stern.

"Yes Kurosawa-sensei…" Okarina mumbled. She then looked at Chinatsu, smiling wide, "I'm so sorry Chinatsu. I never should have been practicing with you so nearby. I never thought you would have hit the wall. I was actually kinda hoping we could practice training together, but I guess I'll have to step aside and let you have an easier partner. It's such a shame though, with over two years between us, I would have thought it would be a fair match. I hope you'll forgive me for being too advanced an opponent for you."

Okarina's smile grew wider as Chinatsu's glare became more intense.

"W-well…everyone get inside. The other teachers are waiting. Your testing begins soon, so I hope you're all prepared." Another teacher said, trying to lighten the obvious tension. The yard became full of life once again as children began talking loudly, pushing to be the first one in the door. The young woman gently held Okarina back as the rest of the class and Kurosawa entered the building.

"Okarina-chan, good luck!" said the young teacher. She pulled out a small coin and placed it into Okarina's hand. "It's from my latest trip to the leaf village. I'm sure it will give you good luck. Remember, once you're a ninja, you'll be able to return there for the chunin exams."

"Thanks Minami-sensei." Okarina said quietly. "You're the only one who really seems to care."

Minami chuckled. "Well, I know what it's like to grow up torn between two countries. No matter how long you live here, your home will always be the place you were born, the place you were accepted. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah." Okarina said, nodding. Suddenly her mouth formed a large smile. "Once I'm home I'll be able to see my friends and brothers again!"

Minami patted Okarina's shoulder and led her towards the door. "But you'll only be able to go if you pass your exams. So again, good luck!"

Okarina turned and hugged Minami. "Thanks sensei!" With that, she turned and ran into the building, ready for any test that awaited her.


	5. Sayuri's story begins

Chapter Five: Sayuri's Story Begins!

An ANBU blanketed in black enter the Fifth's office.

"Sayuri."

"Hokage-sama," the ANBU with the fox-masked face answered.

"Congratulations on another successful mission. Take off your mask."

"Yes, Hokage-sama, thank you," the ANBU obeyed.

Sayuri removed her mask and gave her head a shake, then flattened her hair  
back into place.

"For your next mission, you're to pose as a genin. There will be three other genin  
on your team."

"Other than your rank, Sayuri, you are free to be yourself. All four of these  
ninja know you. You're story as to your whereabouts these past few years are  
that you were with you're distant cousins in another village. You received private  
training from one of our ninja, and became a genin the same year as the rest of  
your class here. Understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Your team will be traveling to the Land of Wind."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Are you ready to meet your teammates?"

"Yes!" Sayuri let her cloak slip down from her shoulders and pulled the ANBU  
armor off, placing it behind the Hokage's desk.

"You can come in now," Tsunade called; the door opened and Sayuri caught a  
brief glance of green, blue, and orange, before a rush of red shot towards her,  
enveloping her in a crushing hug.

"Sayuri-chan!"

Sasuke!

Sayuri flinched as she saw the boy who looked too much like Itachi, the ANBU that  
had trained her to be an ANBU in the first place. Sasuke stared at her for what  
seemed like forever, before glaring. Sayuri had spent more of her time at the  
Uchiha's home with his brother, just days before she had been taken by the older  
Uchiha to start her training as an ANBU. It was only natural that Sasuke had been  
jealous then, and that he could seem to hate her so much now; she was only a  
reminder of the few weeks before Sasuke's world had been destroyed. Still, she  
faked a smile.

'Damn, Tsunade!' Sayuri thought. 'Why'd you have to team me up with his baby  
brother?"

Outside, Sayuri continued her fake smile. "Hello, Sasuke-kun!"

"Keh," Sasuke turned away; Sayuri continued to smile. She turned to the blonde  
boy. "Naruto-kun!"

"Uh…" Naruto looked confused; he walked up to her. Sayuri raised an eyebrow as  
Naruto circled her, looking her up and down.

"Hmm…" Naruto stared at her another moment.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Both Sasuke and Sayuri's eyebrows shot up far  
enough to disappear into their hair. Sakura looked pissed.

"Damn it, Naruto!" she yelled. "It's Sayuri! We were in our first year of the Ninja  
Academy with her! She always walked with Sasuke-kun afterward! We ate lunch  
together!"

"She was friends with my brother," Sasuke muttered. Only Kakashi and Sayuri  
heard him; they both stared at the floor at that. Sasuke's scowl deepened. Sayuri  
turned away. Kakashi came to stand next to her.

"Sayuri," he whispered.

"Kakashi…Sensei," she added, realizing she was pulling of a Genin façade.

"It's been a while."

"I've been really busy."

"Quite a few missions, for a twelve-year-old."

"Thirteen."

"When did that happen?"

"Last month."

"I'm sorry."

"Why's that, Sensei?"

"Because I forgot…" Kakashi was confused at Sayuri's density.

"You had your own problems," Sayuri said, excusing him politely.

"I wouldn't call a birthday a problem."

"I meant your own missions."

"Ah."

"I didn't care."

"Hm?"

"My birthday; it's just another day."

"It's a rite of passage. You're a teenager now… Or is it just one more day since  
your mentor --"

Sayuri glared at Kakashi, who shrugged.

Sayuri nodded towards Naruto. "He's found my mask."

And sure enough, Naruto, who had stepped behind the Hokage's desk to complain  
closer to their leader, had stumbled upon the fox-like mask Sayuri had placed  
there. At first Naruto looked stunned, then nervous. His whisper carried over to  
the two ANBU ranked ninja as he asked the Hokage if he was in trouble. The old  
ninja only shook his head, muttering that it didn't concern him. The relief on  
Naruto's face was deeply expressed.

"I take it the Nine-Tailed Fox has had a few run-ins with people meaning him  
harm," Sayuri said quietly.

Kakashi nodded. "He ran into a few…old friends of the village, I guess you could  
say. One of them was, anyway."

"Who?"

"Just how long have you been gone?" Kakashi asked, surprised. "I was told by the  
Hokage that all the ANBU had been informed of the incident with Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?"

"You didn't know?"

"I've been doing missions continuously since Tsunade became the Fifth," Sayuri  
admitted with an exhausted sigh.

"Yes, I had heard. And quite a few of them were solo missions, correct?"

"Yeah," Sayuri sighed.

"That's not exactly healthy; for a girl so young to travel alone.

"You're forgetting I'm an ANBU," Sayuri muttered.

"That's right… A few more missions and you may be eligible to be a captain."

"No thanks. If this is the first 'retreat' I get in six months since Sarutobi-sama's  
death, and then to think how bad it would be if I were a captain..."

"Nonstop missions, assassinations, and paperwork," Kakashi sighed,  
nodding. "I've been there."

"Then you see my point."

"Kakashi! Are you paying attention?" Tsunade snapped in frustration.

"Yes, yes, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, bored. "We go to Suna, stop for  
provisions and to rest, then continue on to the Village Hidden in the Stones. We  
get the credential scrolls; bring them here, mission complete."

"Then…why do we need another teammate?" Naruto asked. "Ow!"

"Idiot," Sakura muttered, unclenching her fist and watching with satisfaction as  
Naruto rubbed feverishly at the knot she had just given his head. "It's a long  
journey, and a fifth comrade will make it easier on all of us. Right, Kakashi-  
sensei?"

"Right."

"So, Sayuri-chan?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Why were you gone for so long?"

Sayuri paused a moment, hitching her bag higher up on her back; they were  
walking through the Fire County towards the Land of Wind.

"I was with my extended family in the Land of Lightning."

"Then, how'd you get to be a ninja, if you didn't graduate from the Academy with  
us?" Naruto asked, catching up to the two girls at the head of the group and  
walking on Sayuri's other side.

"Private training," she said shortly, quickening her steps; behind her, she could  
feel Sasuke staring at her.

"What kind of private training?" Naruto asked, catching up with her.

"Weaponry, Taijutsu… Everything that you learned, really."

By now, she was running, too restless to walk. It was a habit she had quickly  
picked up from her "sensei." Sayuri pushed off hard from the ground and jumped  
into a tree, continuing her running from there. She heard the sound of shoes and  
chakra hitting the wood behind her. Annoyed, she turned to face Naruto, fully  
intending to tell him off for his constant questioning. Instead, she found herself  
facing Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," she nodded.

"Sayuri-chan."

Sasuke glared at her; Sayuri glared back.

"What?"

"That was a nice story you told Naruto."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, why don't you just go ahead and tell him who your 'sensei' really was?"

Sasuke asked, glowering.

"Because he doesn't need to know… You don't need to know.

"How could I not know, you trained right in front of me!"

"If you want to know if he said anything to me, you can forget it," Sayuri snapped.

"Do you honestly think Sempai would told a little girl what he was going to do?"

"No. But why are you still calling him 'Sempai'?" Sasuke snapped back. "And why  
did you even start to call him that in the first place?"

"That has nothing to do with you!" Sayuri hissed, before speeding up yet again,  
leaving a very pissed off Uchiha behind her.


	6. Okarina's Surprise

Chapter 6: Okarina's surprise

The test had gone well for Okarina, but as she made her way home, she was less than happy. In fact, by the way she slammed her front door as she entered her home, ran to her room, threw herself upon her bed, and screamed as loud as possible, she was apparently quite distressed.

Her noisy entrance had gained the attention of everyone in the house, and soon her aunt, sister, and cousins were surrounding her.

"What has gotten into you?" her aunt demanded.

"Yeah, sis, what's wrong?" Kana wondered.

"Are you ok, Okarina?" Both her cousins said in unison.

Okarina's only response was a loud groan.

Her youngest cousin, just slightly younger than Okarina, jumped onto the bed next to her.

"Come on, tell us what happened? Please...Nee-san..." she begged.

Okarina sat up and folded her arms across her chest.

"They won't let me be a ninja!" she yelled.

"Ok…so you failed your first test…" Kana said, "so just try out again next time."

"But I didn't fail!" Okarina yelled, "In fact, I got one of the best scores in ninjutsu in the entire class!"

"Then why are you so upset?" asked her 17 year old cousin Aya. She looked at Okarina quizzically.

"Because!" screamed Okarina, "I practiced every day for months until I had those jutsu's mastered, I missed out on sleep, skipped meals, and, they wouldn't give me the headband or pass me on, just because I wasn't born here! They said if I ever wanted to be a ninja, I had to take the test in my town of birth, the hidden leaf village! They don't want me here. The only person who said I should pass was Minami-sensei. So long as I'm here, they'll never let me graduate and become a ninja. All because I'm not from here! I mean, I've lived here for as long as I can remember! It's not fair! Not one bit! Why didn't they just tell me that in the first place before wasting all my time!"

With that she slammed one of her pillows onto the ground. "Stupid…stupid…STUPID!" She yelled.

"I was the only one to be rejected. Even stupid Chinatsu got a headband, and she's just plain horrid!" She covered her face with a pillow and screamed as loud as possible.

Okarina's family just watched, their eyes open wide, staring at the young girl.

"Ummm…Okarina, why don't you just calm down? You know, throwing a temper tantrum isn't exactly lady like." Kana said, putting a hand on Okarina's shoulder. "It's not that big of a deal. You don't have to become a ninja right away. Just wait another year. Maybe they'll change their minds."

"It _is_ a big deal!" Okarina snapped. "I HAVE to become a ninja _NOW_! I don't have time to waste. If I don't start now, I'll never advance far enough! I have to become a great ninja for…" she stopped herself and took a deep breath. "well…I just have to! I promised!" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked at her speechless sister.

Kana motioned with her hand for the others to leave, and their aunt led her children away, shutting the door behind her.

Alone, Kana looked at her sister.

"What promise?" she asked. "Who'd you promise and what was it?" Kana leaned closer to her sister.

Okarina looked away. That was a secret that only Kenji knew. Kenji, her older brother, her favorite sibling, the brother she hadn't seen in almost 6 years.

"I can't tell you." Mumbled Okarina, "It's a secret I've kept for a very long time, and I don't intend on ruining my record!"

Kana growled, "You either got this stupid idea from Mom, Dad, or Kenji. I'm smart enough to realize _that_. Okarina, if you think becoming a ninja will make up for Mom and Dad's death, don't even bother! Their death was during the mission, a typical death for one who's chosen to live the life of a ninja. It was simply a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing else! You need to get that through that thick skull of yours. I know you think there's more to it than that, but there isn't. And if you think that becoming a ninja will help you find something else out, you're wrong. Kenji never found anything out and he's a jounin! What makes you think you'll find out any more than him?!" Kana was yelling now, staring at Okarina fiercely.

"Kenji's a what?!" Okarina asked quietly. "He was a genin when we left. How would you know something like that? We haven't talked to Kenji since I was 6." She glared up at her sister and stood up. Kana stood up as well, and was towering over her much smaller sister. "What aren't you telling me!" Okarina's hands were on her hips and she glared at her sister.

Kana gasped and covered her mouth quickly.

"Auntie told me not to say."

"Auntie's not our mother! No matter how much she looks like her, she's not!"

Kana sighed. "I know she's not our mother, but give her a break. She's trying to care for us as good as mom did. I mean, she's taken good care of us for the last 6 years. Plus…well…ok…this was supposed to be auntie's surprise for you later, but maybe if you act surprised when she tells you, I won't get in trouble."

Okarina looked at Kana quizzically. "Ok...whatever...I promise I'll act surprised…sooooo what's going on?" Okarina's voice was firm and demanding.

Kana sighed and place her hands on Okarina's shoulders. "Well…we got a letter from Kenji a while back, and he wanted Auntie to send you back to Konoha. Apparently he heard you were training to be a ninja from a teacher of yours who was traveling up that way. He wants you there right away, but auntie didn't want to send you off until you were definitely ready to go. And today, after you left…well...she told me that she figured you were ready. She decided your old enough to not need her help anymore, I guess. She was planning on telling you at dinner."

It took Okarina a moment to register what her sister had just said. She was going back home…to Konoha. She'd finally see her brothers again. She'd finally be somewhere she could be accepted. She smiled wide and tackled her sister in a hug.

"Oh my goodness! I have to find Auntie right now!" She screamed running out of the room.

"Wait, you said you'd act surprised!" Kana called after her, but it was far too late. Okarina had already run into the hall and had tackled her aunt with the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. Her cousins stared on in shock as Okarina ran around the house gathering her belongings, preparing for her long trip back to Konoha.


	7. Sayuri's Flashback

Chapter 7: Sayuri's Flashback

_"What do you mean I'm going to be an ANBU?" eight-year-old Sayuri asked. "I'm still an academy student."  
"Let me explain it like this," one of the ninja in masks knelt in front of her and pulled out a kunai; he was much shorter than the others. "Sayuri, you know what happens when you're about to be hurt?"  
"Yes," Sayuri answered, unsure of the relevance.  
"That's only one reason." Itachi took off his mask; Sayuri wasn't very surprised to see him. "This is the other reason," he said, and quickly plunged the kunai into his arm.  
Sayuri flinched.  
"That was unpleasant," she muttered, before opening her eyes; she reached out and took hold of the kunai before wrenching it out of the muscle it was trapped in. Blood immediately began to flow down Itachi's arm.  
"Very dumb…" Sayuri continued.  
She looked slightly dazed. Itachi only smiled. An indigo aura was already beginning to surround the girl's right hand. She stared, spellbound at the flowing blood, before reaching out slowly with one hand, before pressing three fingers to the gaping hole that was Itachi's wound. Behind him, the three other ANBU soldiers froze. They had never seen something like this.  
The instant Sayuri's fingers had touched Itachi, the wound had closed. It had taken only seconds. Itachi wiped away the blood and stood. He turned towards the three other ANBU and showed them where he had stabbed himself.  
"But," one of the ANBU whispered. "there's no scar."  
"A wound that deep would have scarred, even with healing from one of the best medical nin," another whispered.  
Itachi smiled. "No training, no concentration. It's a remarkable gift. The only problem…" He trailed off and gesture behind him to Sayuri. She was exhausted, and paid no attention to the threatening aura given off by the assassins in front of her. "She can't control her chakra output when she sees a severe injury," Itachi continued.  
"She could be using too much chakra to heal."  
"No." Itachi shook his head. "She didn't over do it when she was healing me. She just can't stop the flow of chakra to her hands when she heals. It remains in her fingertips until her attention diverts; watch."  
And without another word, the same kunai Itachi had used to wound himself was headed straight for Sayuri's brow.  
One of the ANBU made to block the blade, but Itachi stopped him.  
"Look," Itachi pointed. Sayuri had simply lifted her left hand and the kunai fell away before even making contact. "She's channeled the chakra to her other hand without a single thought, and built up enough to repel the weapon without even touching it."  
Itachi drew another kunai; then another. The three ANBU watched as their captain threw weapon after weapon at the young girl.  
Sayuri didn't even attempt to dodge. After the seventh kunai was blocked by merely raising one hand or the other, she stood still. She was radiating chakra, and the weapons still fell away, just before making contact with her body. She stared blankly at Itachi as he finally stopped throwing his weapons, and the aura of chakra fell away.  
"Her natural healing power isn't her only gift," Itachi said. "And this is no Kekkei Genkai."  
"I've never seen anything like this," one of the ANBU said, "and she was able to stop the chakra from flowing?"  
"It's still being channeled, just not as defensively. She's perfected her use of the chakra, and control. I don't know why she can't do it when she sees someone badly hurt."  
"But Sayuri's right; she's still in the Academy. She's not even a genin."  
"So she'll go in front of the Hokage. He'll determine if she's ready to graduate or not."  
"But to become an ANBU…Are you sure she can handle it?"  
"That's for the Hokage to determine," Itachi said. "Her graduation exam is in three days. If Hokage-sama thinks it's appropriate, then he'll send her to the Sand for the chunin exams, and then test her for jounin."  
"But the chunin exams are in three months…"  
Itachi smiled with confidence.  
"I'll teach her."_


	8. Fights and Suspicion

Chapter Eight: Fights and Suspicion

Sasuke glared at Sayuri from across the fire; she glared back. Kakashi sighed. This was the fifth day of the five of them traveling together, and Sasuke had yet to stop glowering.

Sayuri sighed as well.

"If you have something to say to me, Sasuke-kun, then say it."

Sasuke just continued to glare; Sakura stood up.

"I'm going to bed," she said shortly. "Goodnight, everybody. Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," she blushed.

"'Night," he muttered; Sayuri stood up as well, following Sakura into the tent. As soon as she had closed the flaps of the canvas, Sakura rounded on her.  
"Okay, spill."

"Spill…what?" Sayuri asked, looking confused.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, frowning. "He hasn't stopped staring at you since we found out you would be joining our team for this mission. What is going on between you two? He really doesn't seem to like you!"

"I don't know what you--"

"Yes you do!" Sakura said. "I just don't get it. You two used to be friends! You always went to his house after school, and you even walked with him to class sometimes."

"That was over four years ago, Sakura-chan."

"But still!" Sakura crossed her arms as Sayuri pulled off her jacket.

"But still what?"

"Come on! Why doesn't Sasuke get along with you anymore? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Sayuri sighed.

"Sakura, until six days ago when Tsunade-sama gave us our mission, Sasuke and I hadn't seen each other in four years. I haven't seen anyone from the Leaf for years, other than Tsunade-sama. When would Sasuke and I have had the chance to fight?"

"I don't know. Maybe before you left the village?"

"Uh-uh." Sayuri shook her head. "I never said much to Sasuke before I left. I never really did talk to him much, actually."

"But you were always at his house!"

"So?"

"So you were always with the Uchiha clan, and you never talked to Sasuke? Who did you talk to? His older brother?"

Sayuri froze, and then turned to look at Sakura.

"No," she lied. "I never talked to him."

Both girls jumped as they heard a tapping on the canvas walls of the tent.

"It's just me and Sasuke!" Naruto called. "Can we come in yet?"

Sayuri sighed and unzipped the tent opening.

"Be my guest," she muttered, pulling her jacket back on over her fishnets and black tank top.

"Sayuri-chan, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Nowhere," she said. "I'm going to sleep outside."

"What?" Naruto looked shocked. "But it's really cold out here!"

"I'll stay by the fire."

"But even Kakashi-sensei is sleeping in the tent."

"I'll be fine. I sleep outside all the time," Sayuri muttered, stepping out.

Kakashi smiled at her from his place next to the fire and gestured to the place next to him. Sayuri scowled, but went to sit next to him.

"Sempai," she said.

"So…why does Sasuke seem to hate you, Sayuri-san?" he whispered.

"For all the obvious reasons, I suppose," she muttered. "Teichou."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. "Could it really be that simple?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I'm hoping that that's the answer, or if I hope it's not."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi looked confused.

"I guess…If it's just because of Teichou that Sasuke-kun is angry with me, then it's only because he thinks that Teichou might have said something to me before he ran off--"

"And--"

"And that," Sayuri said quickly. "But, if it's not because I was always with Teichou, then it's something a lot less…complicated."

"Complicated?"

Sayuri sighed. "This whole thing with Teichou is complicated. I was always at Sasuke-kun's home, but only Sasuke knows the real reason, even if he doesn't know why. I was always there for his brother. He's the one who made me ANBU in the first place. He was there for my chunin exam, and then when I became a jounin. And maybe Sasuke-kun was jealous. All that he wanted was from Teichou to help him train, but Teichou was always on a mission, with me, or with the Third Hokage."

Kakashi nodded.

"And then Teichou completely corrupted Sasuke-kun's life, ran off, and I was the one who was so close to Teichou…" Kyoko continued. "Sasuke-kun has asked me twice now if I knew what Teichou was going to do, and three times why I started to call him Teichou in the first place."

Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke has had a very rough time," he said. "First you, taking away his idol's attention. Then Itachi killing their entire clan. Using Genjutsu on Sasuke when he was so young…And now, you again."

"Me?" Sayuri raised an eyebrow. "If seeing me again after four years is what finally drives Sasuke insane, then he was just a ticking time bomb."

Kakashi laughed.

"I'm going to turn in," he said. "Are you sure you want to sleep outside? Naruto does have a point: it is very cold out."

"I've slept in worse weather," Sayuri said. "So have you."

"True…" Kakashi yawned. "Just stay close to the fire, or Sasuke will be even more suspicious than he already is."

"Yes, Sempai."

"Mmm…hmm?" Sayuri felt a strange chakra standing twenty feet beneath her. Strange, but familiar…

"Teichou!" she gasped, sitting up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped; Sayuri glanced down to the base of the tree she had fallen asleep in, realizing that it had been Sasuke who was standing beneath her.

"Sasuke!" she snarled. "What are you doing?" Sayuri jumped to her feet on the branch she had been lounging on.

"I got up before everyone else," Sasuke said, glaring up at her. "What are you doing in a tree?"

"I was sleeping," Sayuri snapped. "Then you woke me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you were dreaming of your precious captain!" Sasuke snarled.

Sayuri jumped to the ground, face inches from Sasuke's; he didn't even flinch.  
"I'm sorry," she said sweetly. "But maybe your brother just couldn't be bothered by a pest like you."

Sasuke glared, and then opened his mouth; Sayuri paled. Behind his back, Sasuke had been performing hand signs.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!"

Sayuri shrieked, dodging the flames, placing her index and middle fingers in a cross.

"Water Clone Jutsu!"

"Ah!" Sasuke ducked as two water clones jumped. Surging themselves towards him and a third shielded Sayuri from the flames spewing from his mouth; Sasuke pulled out several shuriken.

Inu…Tora…Hebi…Hebi…Inu…Neki…Muton…Tora…Hebi…(A/N: Dog, Tiger, Snake, Snake, Dog, Rat, Sheep, Tiger, Snake)

Sasuke dropped his shuriken as Sayuri abruptly stopped making hand signs.  
"Water Style: Water Dragon Prison!"

Sasuke dodged twice as a dragon made of water~ small, but very fast~ launched itself at him. He began to make hand signs as he dodged a third time.  
"Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

The dragon and the large, petal-like tongues of flame were about to collide when Hatake Kakashi stepped between them. Sayuri broke her hand sign, making the dragon fall to the ground as mere puddles. The flames quickly followed.  
Kakashi glared at both shinobi and kunoichi.

"Both those Jutsu were so charged with chakra, it was almost as if they were meant to hurt, instead of a mere training session between teammates," he said calmly.

Sasuke scoffed. Sayuri stared blankly at Kakashi. To the side, she could see Naruto staring at her; Sakura ran to Sasuke, placing a hand on his shoulder. She stared at Sayuri, who continued to look blank.

"Just training," Sasuke muttered at last; Sayuri turned away and jumped back into the tree to retrieve the blanket that she had fallen asleep with; beneath her she heard Sasuke's sharp intake of breath and hurriedly began to stuff the blanket into her pack.

In the very center of the dark grey blanket was the Uchiha crest. It looked remarkably similar to the blanket that had once covered Itachi's bed…

"If we keep moving, we can make it to the Stone in just two more days," Kakashi said, breaking the silence.


	9. Returning Home

Chapter nine: Returning Home

"Thanks Minami-sensei." Okarina said as she waved after her teacher. "I don't think I would have made it here if it wasn't for you."

Minami chuckled and waved goodbye. "I'll stop by in a few months to see how you're adjusting, but until then, take care of yourself!"

"I will!"

With that, Minami took off into the woods, back towards the village hidden in the sand. Okarina sighed, she was alone now, if only for a little while. She still had to make it back to her house. The house she hadn't set foot in since she was starting elementary school.

She looked down at the last of her luggage. Her aunt had hired some men a few weeks before to deliver most of her belongings. Now she just had a bag of some clothes and necessities. She lifted it off the ground and ran as fast as she could towards her home. She remembered it a little. The large home she had shared with her family so long ago. She smiled a bit remembering it, ignoring the stares she was receiving from random people hoping to catch a glimpse at the odd new girl running through the streets.

She found her house soon enough. She sighed, it was a bit smaller than she remembered. She knew Auntie's house was larger, a lot larger, but she had forgotten by how much. She just stood staring for a moment, when she heard something behind her.

She turned and saw too guys, both wearing Konoha's headband. It took her a moment to realize that these strangers were her brothers. They had to be. Kenji's light brown hair was spiked messily around his headband, just as she remembered. His tradmark smile spread across his face as he realized who she was. Okarina felt herself smiling, too. Yeah, he was bigger, but he hadn't changed too much.

Her focus drifted towards Kei. If Kenji hadn't changed at all, Kei was the complete oposite. He looked almost nothing like her memory him. When she left, she had been roughly the same height as him. Now, he was much taller. His dark black was spikier, and that headband. He must have graduated a few years before. It took her another second to realize the scar. There was a thin scar beside his right eye, that retreated up to his hair. She wanted to ask him what happened, but before she had time to say a word, she had been lifted into the air in a tight embrace.

"Okarina!" Kenji said, holding her tight, "You've grown so much! Auntie forgot to mention how cute you'd gotten. Geez, just a few years ago you were the most awkward little tomboy. But I guess she turned you into a real girl, huh?" he laughed.

Okarina laughed too, despite herself. It was a joke he used to always pull when she and Kiba had cut her hair, that she was just trying to be a boy. She was comforted by the fact he remembered. He must have been thinking about her, too. She hugged him back.

"Well, I guess I _have_ changed a bit. But you two have too! You guys are so tall, and…" She looked at their headbands. "you guys finally became real ninjas!"

"Hey! What was I before, a fake?" Kenji asked sarcastically, putting her back down on the ground, patting her head and messing up her hair.

She laughed. "You'd only been a ninja for a year or two when I left, remember, you lazy bum. Kana almost passed before you."

"Well," Kenji bent down to be at eye level with his little sister and snickered, "At least I've _got_ a headband, something neither of my little sisters have." He wiggled the headband and stuck out his tongue.

Okarina glared and whacked her brother on the head, hard, nearly knocking him over.

"Ouch…well, I guess you haven't changed too much...personality wise. Still violent as ever." He laughed, rubbing his sore head.

"Speaking of headbands," Another voice chided in, Okarina turned to see Kei walking towards her. His expression serious. "We need to take Okarina to see Tsunade and determine what she's going to do about Okarina's training and graduation." He glared down at Okarina. "I trust you know at least _some_ of what you need, right? I don't want you making a fool of this family if you can't pass your first shot."

Okarina's mouth dropped open. Kei had just insulted her…he'd never done that before. Her shock quickly turned to fury and she lashed out to punch him. However, he caught her wrist without any effort and squeezed it tight. She let out a quick gasp of pain. She swung her leg up and kicked him in the gut, pushing him away from her. She watched as he fell to the ground

"Why you…" he screamed, standing up and heading towards her. He reached out and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, raising her into the air. His arm came back to punch her, and Okarina shut her eyes, awaiting the impact. She knew she had no chance to escape in time. However she felt herself being pulled from his grasp and she opened her eyes to see Kenji pulling her away from Kei as he fell to one knee. She looked down and noticed Kenji had kicked him in the back of the leg.

"What's you're problem, Kenji, I was just trying to see if she could handle herself in a...real life mission." Kei smirked, his gaze wandering towards Okarina. Even she knew that was a lie.

"What kind of welcome was that! You're a jerk, Kei!" she screamed out. She wanted to kick him in the face while his head was still near her reach, but Kenji held her back.

"Guys! Enough!" Kenji shouted, looking at both of them, suddenly serious. "Okarina, just ignore him…and YOU!" He pointed at Kei. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her, even in training, until she's got a headband on her head. Do you guys understand?" He was screaming, his face angry as he looked at the two of them.

Okarina and Kei both looked at each other, then turned their heads quickly in the other direction, obviously pouting.

"Fine, whatever…" they both said in unison. Upon hearing the other, they turned back again and glared.

Kenji sighed, "And I thought things would be peaceful for a while. Guess I was wrong…"


	10. Nostalgia and Training on the

**Chapter Ten: Nostalgia and Training on the Road**

"We reach the Village Hidden in the Stones tomorrow," Kakashi said, shaking Naruto wake. "As we're only retrieving documents from their Kage, I doubt that we'll come across any trouble. However, I think that we should be prepared, just in case."

"What do you mean, 'prepared?'" Sasuke asked.

"Since Sayuri-san has never fought with us before, we're going to train together today in two-man groups. After a while, we'll trade partners, until all five of us have worked together for at least an hour."

Naruto nodded.

"Uh-huh…so, who trains with who?"

"You'll train first with Sakura-chan, while I go over our gear and sharpen weapons. Sasuke, Sayuri-san…you two work together."

Sayuri scowled; so did Sasuke. Kakashi sighed and beckoned for both Sasuke and Sayuri to walk with him, as Naruto and Sakura immediately began to practice her Genjutsu and his chakra control.

"Sayuri-san, I've already told Sasuke you became a genin four years before everyone else your age."

"Anything else, Sempai?"

"Why do you call Kakashi 'sempai'?" Sasuke asked.

"He's not my sensei, he's a fellow shinobi."

"Whatever."

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly. "To answer your question, Sayuri-san, I also told him how you were another victim of the Mangekyo Sharingan, how long you were in the hospital, and where you were after that."

"The Fire Temple?"

"Yes. And I'm sure that Sasuke has quite a few questions to bomb you with. Question each other all you like, but Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Don't get too personal about the past."

"Hn."

"And I told you not to make that noise."

"Tch."

"That's better."

"So…what did you want to ask me, Sasuke-kun?" Sayuri asked, after Kakashi had taken half their weapons to inspect, leaving them the other half to train with.

"What's the real reason you use Water Clones instead of Shadow Clones?" Sasuke asked, making hand signs for his Fire Style Jutsu.

"I already told Naruto-kun, my Water Clones are stronger. Do you want me to show you?"

"It might convince me that it's the only reason."

"Fine, Water Clone Jutsu!" Sayuri said, producing a single clone, which looked at her expectantly. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"I don't see any difference," Sasuke said.

"Fight them."

"What?"

"Fight them," Sayuri repeated. "Then you'll see what I mean."

"Okay…"

"Use your Sharingan," Sayuri said. "You'll see it faster."

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!"

Both Water and Shadow Clones jumped out of the way, but one slightly faster than the other, Sasuke noted, looking closely with his Sharingan.

"Throw weapons!" Sayuri commanded, joining her clones in the "fight." "We can train while I prove my point. You know which is which, right?"

"Yeah, I can tell!" Sasuke said, running ahead on the path while drawing his shuriken.

"Duck!" Sayuri's Shadow Clone yelled at her, while her Water Clone threw a kunai at Sasuke.

"Here!" Sayuri dug into her bag and threw a shuriken at Sasuke; he actually smiled.

"Demon Wind Shuriken!" He threw it straight between both Clones, who dodged. There was a puff of smoke, but no water.

"You hit the Shadow Clone," Sayuri panted. "My Water Clones are always faster. And they can take more than one hit before vanishing. You got my Water Clone too, see."

She pointed to her double's ankle. Looking closely, Sasuke could see a cut; but water, instead of blood, dribbled down the Clone's foot. Sayuri dismissed her clone, which fell into a puddle before soaking into the road.

"I see," Sasuke said.

"My turn to ask a question," Sayuri said, pulling out her water flask.

"What?"

"What's with glaring at me all the time? It's annoying."

"I'm not glaring."

"Not now, but you were."

"Tch."

"I can't help what happened in the past, Sasuke-kun. The Hokage thought that I needed special training, and that your brother would be the best to teach me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Special training... What could the Third possibly have seen in you that he didn't see in anyone else in our class?"

"I was more advanced in some areas," Sayuri shrugged, pulling Sasuke's shuriken from the ground.

"What areas?"

"Chakra control, Ninjutsu... Genjutsu isn't required to pass the Genin graduation exam… Accuracy with weapons..."

"And what were you taught during your training?"

"How to think on a battlefield, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, what my chakra element was and how to control it…"

"Basically everything we had to learn."

"Yes."

"How fast did you learn it?"

"As fast as you would have, I guess," Sayuri shrugged, aiming a kunai at Sasuke's stomach; he caught it easily. "Just…faster…"

"That makes no sense."

"I only had one sensei. You had several. I trained nonstop all day, on everything all at once, and I had to learn it then. You spent weeks on the same subject. So, while you and everyone else were able to take your time learning, I didn't have that luxury. Besides, if I didn't show immense progress, I would have had to join your class again, and I wouldn't have been able to stay where I was."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I would have had to go back to my parents' house," Sayuri muttered bitterly.

"Oh." Sasuke said nothing. He remembered perfectly well how Sayuri had reacted anytime someone had mentioned her family when she was at his house…

"Hello? Sasuke? Do you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"Stay sharp, Pretty Boy, or you're going to end up with a kunai in your head."

"Hn."

Boom!!!

"Or a foot blown off!" Sayuri giggled; Sasuke gaped at her in disbelief.

Sayuri was holding a small box of what looked like paper tags. But when she held one up, Sasuke could see that it was really just a label. The real bomb was tiny, and, upon closer inspection, looked a lot more like…a heart.

"I also learned to find my own specialty!" Sayuri grinned. "I think these are made of spruce. They're really more of a distraction; all they do is make a big bang."  
"Are you crazy?!?" Sasuke yelled; Sayuri just broke into hysterics.

"He--here!" she gasped, holding out a bright blue heart. "They're color-coded according to how loud they are, and how much smoke they'll give off. The brighter the blue, the higher pitched the bang. The darker the blue, the deeper the bang, try one!"

Sasuke looked at her skeptically; Sayuri shrugged.

"They're still a work in progress, but they're perfectly safe!"

"It's a bomb."

"Well, as safe as a bomb can be."

"And all it does is make noise?"

"Yup! It's supposed to make a lot more smoke than that one earlier did, but I guess I didn't use enough bar~"

"So, I can throw this at someone, and they won't get hurt?"

"No. It's like I told you, it's just a distraction. If you want a real bomb, then you should try these! Sasuke-kun, wait!"

Sayuri ran after Sasuke, who was clearly headed straight towards Naruto.

"It's still undergoing some work! I haven't perfected it yet! Damn it, Uchiha, get back here!!!"

BANG!

"Argh!" Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's way, just as the Uchiha genin threw the "heart" at him.

"What the hell was that?!?" he yelled at Sasuke; Kakashi glanced up, and then decided to ignore the oncoming argument.

"It's one of Sayuri's, ask her," Sasuke said with a shrug and a smirk, bending down to pick up the spent bomb.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun! It's not--"

BANG!

"--done." Sayuri sighed as Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all engulfed in a huge puff of purple-grey smoke. Kakashi came to stand beside the ANBU, who crossed her arms, her head in her right hand.

"I told him I was still working on them," she said.

Kakashi sighed as well, saying, "Well, he can be a little rash sometimes, competing with Naruto. Let's just say…This is Sasuke's version of being immature."

"Sounds accurate," Sayuri said, head still in her hand, as she and Kakashi heard Sasuke yelling inside the smoke, "You said you hadn't used enough bark!!!"

"I know I said that!" Sayuri yelled back. "I just didn't say which one!"

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto yelled.

"The dark bombs don't have enough bark!" Sayuri cried. "The lighter bombs do!"  
"This is enough!" Sakura screeched. "I can't see anything! Sasuke-kun, do something!"

"I'm trying! You're hugging my throat, Sakura, I can't breathe!"

"That's me!"

"Ugh, get off me, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at the blond.

Kakashi sighed. "Is there anyway to get rid of all this smoke?" he asked.

"Uh…"

"Sayuri-san?"

"Well, it's really a distraction," she said. "It's meant to slow the enemy down by confusion."

"Well, they're confused alright," Kakashi said as they heard Sasuke continue to yell at Naruto for grabbing him around the waist, only to find out that this time it had been Sakura.

Sayuri sighed. "Maybe a lot of wind would clear the smoke just long enough for them to see and come to us," she said after examining the tag on another bomb, identical to the one Sasuke had thrown. "C2, C1, traces of Spruce…H2...Um, we might want to get them out of there soon…"

"Why? None of what you just said is toxic."

"No, but they are starting to cough really badly…" Sayuri said. Sure enough, all three could be heard coughing. "Breathe through your nose, Naruto-kun!" she yelled; his coughing was the worst.

"Why are they coughing so soon after the explosion?" Kakashi asked. "Most smoke bombs are clean enough that--"

"It's just the color," Sayuri said. "The purple mixing with the grey…it's almost like a Genjutsu. The smoke is thin and clean enough, that a shinobi can breathe it for nearly an hour before it begins to irritate the throat. But I designed the purple smoke to swirl around and in the grey smoke; it tricks the mind into thinking that the smoke is really much, much more dense."

"Ah. I see how that could work," Kakashi said, pulling up his forehead protector and peering at the smoke through his left eye.

"Do you see how it works now, Sempai?" Sayuri asked, before yelling, "Sakura-chan, think of it as a Jutsu!"

Sakura's coughing ceased almost immediately, and both shinobi could soon hear her calming Sasuke and Naruto's coughing.

"Yes…Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled. "Use the Sharingan! Do you see where the two smokes separate?"

"Yeah!"

"Run through the smoke at its thinnest point!" Sayuri yelled; moments later, all three genin were in front of Sayuri and Kakashi, gasping.

Finally, Naruto whacked Sasuke in the back of the head.

"Baka!" he yelled. "Just what the heck were you thinking?"

"Oh, shut up, you loser!" Sasuke yelled.

Sayuri just sighed, uncrossing her arms and handing her water flask to Sakura, who smiled sheepishly.

"It was kind of like a Genjutsu, right, Sayuri-chan?" she said, taking a grateful drink.

"Yeah, that's how it's meant to be," Sayuri said. "My Genjutsu is weak compared to my teammates, so I make up for it in my other abilities."

"Did you make that bomb?"

"Yeah. It's not finished yet, I can't believe Sasuke-kun just took off with it like that!"

Sakura just shrugged. "He's been acting strangely lately, ever since we started this mission."

"It's because of me, isn't it?"

"No!" Sakura said, too quickly; Sayuri raised an eyebrow and the pink-haired kunoichi sighed. "Maybe…"

"Maybe…?"

"Well…Yeah. I mean, you were always at his house when we were all still academy students. Maybe you just remind him of his family too much."

"I guess…" Sayuri glanced over at Sasuke and Naruto, who were deep in an argument, with Kakashi standing between them, on hand holding Icha Icha Paradise, the other on Naruto's shoulder, holding him away from Sasuke, who had his arms crossed.

"You want to train together for now?" Sayuri asked.

"Sure."


	11. Sayuri's Early Training

Chapter Eleven: Sayuri's early training

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Yes, Mother!" Eight-year-old Sasuke turned to his mom._

_"Your classmate, Sayuri-chan…She's going to be coming here after school today, alright?"_

_"Oh…Okay." Sasuke helped himself to one of Itachi's cookies; the ANBU captain just grinned at him and continued polishing his katana._

_"Is she coming over to play?" Sasuke asked._

_"No." This time it was Itachi who answered. "She's coming over to train."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Training," Itachi said. "She's coming here so that I can train her."_

_"Oh…" Sasuke looked down at the cookie in his hand. "Is that why you were looking for her a few days ago, Brother?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why are you going to train her?"_

_"She needs the help," their mother said, before muttering quietly, "and a good meal."_

_"What, Mom?" Sasuke asked, but Itachi put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Sayuri knows already that she's coming home with you, Sasuke," he said._

_"Okay…" Sasuke said. "But… Brother?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"She's always sick."_

_"What?"_

_"Sayuri-chan, she's always sick. She keeps fainting, and yesterday she vomited after we ran laps and practiced the Shuriken Jutsu."_

_"She'll be fine," Itachi said. "Now, get to class."_

_"Okay…"_

_"Big Brother?" Sasuke called, walking through the door, kicking off his shoes; Sayuri placed hers by the door. "Big Brother, are you home?"_

_"He's with the Hokage," his mother said, walking into the room. She smiled warmly. "Welcome to our home, Sayuri-chan!"_

_"Thank you, Uchiha-san," Sayuri whispered, looking at her feet._

_"Sasuke, why don't you go put your bag in your room," his mother said, before smiling again at Sayuri. "Would you like something to eat before Itachi gets home?"_

_"No, thank you," Sayuri whispered._

_"Are you sure? It's no trouble."_

_"It's okay."_

_"Alright…"_

_"I'm home!" Itachi called, slipping out of his shoes; Sayuri turned to stare at him blankly._

_"Hello, Itachi-Teichou-sama," she whispered._

_"It's okay to call me something shorter, Sayuri-chan," he said._

_"Okay, Teichou," she murmured._

_"Are you ready?" Itachi asked, checking to see that his kunai was safely sheathed. Sayuri nodded._

_"Mother!" _

_"What, what is it!?!" _

_Itachi stood up with something in his arms as his mother came running into the yard. _

_"She…She just fainted!" he said, shock apparent on his face; Sasuke peered out into the yard. _

_"Sayuri-chan!" he yelled, running to Itachi, who held the unconscious girl in his arms. _

_"Is she alright?" _

_"I don't know…" _

_"What happened?" _

_"She was just throwing shuriken, and then she collapsed." _

_Sayuri groaned softly. She could hear the voiced talking and tensed, readying herself for the sharp sting of the slap that would surely be used to bring her around. _

_Instead, groggily, she realized that she was being lain on a soft surface, and a woman's voice that wasn't her mothers above her. _

_"Itachi, take Sasuke out to eat, you'll both be in the way…Sayuri? Sayuri-chan? Sayuri-chan, are you alright?" _

_"What happened?" A man's deep voice entered Sayuri's head. _

_"goodness you're home!"_

_"What happened?"_

_"Itachi was training her, and she just collapsed." The woman's voice…_

_"It's no wonder. Look at how wishy-washy she is. Is she even cut out to be a kunoichi?"_

_"I don't think this has anything to do with how pale she is."_

_"Should we take her to the hospital?"_

_"No, she's waking up, see?"_

_"I'll go get some water. She should stay here for tonight; I'll contact her parents."  
"Okay…"_

_'NO!' Sayuri's thoughts screamed, but she couldn't find the strength even to open her mouth._

_'Not my parents…anyone but my parents…'_

_"Then let's go to the backyard."_

_"Okay."_


	12. First Night Back

Chapter 12: First Night Home

Okarina soon found that her memories of home may have been exaggerated a bit over time. Much to her chagrin, her room was much smaller than she remembered.

As she looked around the room, she sighed. "Sure is small…" she mumbled.

"Hmm…what, don't you like it?"

Okarina jumped and turned around. Kenji was leaning against her door frame, smiling.

"I decorated it just like you used to have it…but I guess you grew out of all this stuff." He said, lifting one of her stuffed animals off of her shelf. "Maybe I should just trash this old stuff and let you decorate yourself." He turned to walk off, her stuffed wolf in his hand.

"Hey! Don't do that!" she yelled, as she pulled her wolf from his hand and hugged it to her chest. "I haven't grown out of my things yet." He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I still think of you as that little 6 year old. It's hard for me to see you grown up like this." He let out a loud sigh.

"I'm not _that_ grown up."

"Eh…well, you _are _still pretty short…I guess you didn't grow THAT much." He looked down at her as she jutted out her lower lip.

"I'm not that short either…" she said, grumbling.

Kenji thought for a second, then quickly flipped Okarina upside down. She struggled to turn back over, but eventually gave up when she realized Kenji wasn't going to let go. She sighed and reached her hands to the floor.

"Just like when we were kids, huh?" she wondered as he slowly loosened his grip, leaving Okarina in a handstand. She pushed off the ground and did a quick flip, however as her feet came into contact with the ground, she tripped over a shirt she'd left on the floor. In less than a second, she'd fallen to the ground and hit her head off the wall.

Kenji helped her to her feet, laughing.

"_**Just**_ like when we were kids." He said. "You're as graceful as always."

Okarina sighed, blushing. She'd always been a klutz, and she'd always embarrassed herself. It wasn't fair, she thought, that she'd be the only member of the Miyaga household who couldn't go a week without a slip up.

She folded her arms across her chest, her lower lip jutting out.

"No need to pout." He laughed, throwing her over his shoulder. "Come on, you're having dinner."

"I'm not hungry." She said trying to pry his arm off her so she could go back to her room.

"Kei and I are taking you to see the Hokage first thing tomorrow to discuss your testing. You're gonna need your strength if you intend on passing." Kenji said as he walked through the house, finally dropping her into a chair at the dining room table.

A few moments later, Kei walked out with three plates, he set one down in front of Kenji and Okarina and then sat as far from her as possible with his own plate.

Okarina looked down at her plate and poked her food cautiously with her fork.

"What is it?" she asked, still inspecting the gooey mess.

"Just something Kei and I came up with a few years ago. It's chicken, rice and veggies with a sesame sauce. It's not the best, but I made it, so you better like it." Kenji joked.

Okarina watched as her brothers ate their food hungrily and she sighed. After living in a house full of girls for so long, especially a house run by her aunt, anything less than perfect manners disturbed her to some level.

'Guess I'll just have to get used to this.' She thought as she took a bite of the food. Her eyes opened wide and she struggled to swallow it.

"So, do you like it?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah…" she lied, quickly taking another bite. "It's great!"

'It's awful!' her taste buds screamed. However, she kept shoveling the food into her mouth. Kenji smiled. She wasn't going to insult him after he'd spent so much time preparing it. She just couldn't be rude to him.

"Really?" he asked, quizzically.

Okarina took an extra large bite to prove her point, and her eyes started to water.

Kenji laughed. "Even _I_ think it sucks, you don't have to eat it if you don't like it."

'Oh thank goodness!' Okarina thought as she spit the food out as fast as possible.

She ran to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice, chugging it.

"Oh that's better." She said as she made her way back to her seat.

Kenji burst out laughing, and Kei just stared at her.

"Wow, I didn't think she'd eat that much of it." Kenji said, between chuckles, looking at her nearly empty plate. "Even you refused to touch it when I first started making it." He looked over at Kei, who smiled slightly.

"Yes, well everything you cook is rather horrible, so I guess I began to like it out of necessity." He responded.

Okarina pushed the plate away from her. "How about_ I_ cook from now on." She said, hopefully.

Her brothers quit laughing at her and just stared at their little sister. There was an awkward silence as she looked at her brothers' shocked faces.

Suddenly Kenji spoke up, "You can cook!?"

"Yeah…I cooked all the time with Auntie...it's not that hard…"

Her brothers' expressions still hadn't changed.

Okarina opened her mouth to speak, "So is that a…"

"YES!" screamed Kenji.

Okarina thought for a second and stood up. "So what do you guys want, I'll pick it up from the store tomorrow?"

"Gyoza! Oh…and Udon…and tempura…and miso soup…and…"

"Kenji!" screamed Kei, "Don't be a pig." With that he got up and left, pushing his way past Okarina. He looked back at her, "I don't care what it is, so long as you don't screw it up."

Okarina's fists clenched. "Fine!" she turned back to Kenji. "I'll make it all, but you're paying for it." She put her hand out in front of his face. "Cash. Now."

Kenji sighed and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. Okarina quickly grabbed it out of his hand and took out the cash. She handed the empty wallet back and ran upstairs. "Oh yeah, and the change is mine! It's a service charge!" she screamed as she shut the door behind her to get ready for bed, leaving Kenji without cash and in charge of the dishes.


End file.
